


Busy

by cells55



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cells55/pseuds/cells55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy can't sleep, so why should Danny be able to?<br/>Set somewhere between 3x20 and 3x21. And it's not angsty! (miracles do happen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

"I can't sleep."

  
Nothing. She glanced his way in the darkness, making out the silhouette of a man trying desperately to sound like he was asleep. But the breath sounds weren't wispy enough, not slow enough. She knew he was awake. 

  
"Did you hear me? I said I can't sleep."

  
He grunted, and the mattress dipped as he turned toward her. "So close," he mumbled. "Min. I was just starting to drift off..."

  
"So you should be allowed to sleep but I can't?" she demanded. "Some boyfriend you are."

  
He sighed, the well-worn sigh of a man who knew a lost cause when he saw one. "What's keeping you up, babe?"

  
"Everywhere I turn is baby," she rested her hand on her swollen belly. "Can't lie on my front, for obvious reasons. Lying on my side makes my back ache. And lying on my back just doesn't work." She let out a huff of air. "I am extremely pregnant, Danny."

  
"Pregnancy is a binary state," he murmured tiredly. "You either are or you're not."

  
Her elbow found his ribs. "Gee, Daniel, are you sure? In my years of med school, internship, residency and specialising in obstetrics and gynaecology, I never learned that gem!"

  
"Okay." He moved again, tipping her towards him on the mattress, and the lamp on his nightstand switched on. She blinked in the warm light. "No need to get sarcastic. It's 1am."

  
"Exactly," she agreed, struggling to sit up; she only just allowed him to lend a helping hand, and only because otherwise it would've taken her till 2am to do it alone. "It's 1am. I can't sleep."

  
He leaned against the headboard, reaching to idly tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "Is something bothering you?"

  
She shrugged. "I dunno. My mind is..." She gestured wildly with one hand. "You know. Busy."

  
He fought off a yawn, but nodded. "Okay. Busy with what?"

  
She was quiet for a moment. "Well, for starters, my parents are moving to India for a year."

  
"They are?" he blinked. 

  
"It's a long story. But like, it feels...like what if the baby won't stop crying and I can't talk to my mom because she's literally a world away?"

  
He reached for her hand; the warmth of his skin against hers was comforting. "You could call my mom."

  
She gave him a look. "Your mom would just tell me to take the baby to Mass, or that it's my own fault for using emojis on my birth plan."

  
He chuckled softly. "She wouldn't. Not out loud, anyway. She can't wait to be a grandma - she's gonna want to help any way she can."

  
"Well, that's another thought," she sighed. "What if your mother never leaves us alone and she takes over our lives?"

  
"I won't let that happen," he promised. "What else?"

 

"I'm gonna have to find another doctor to deliver this kid," she rubbed her belly. "Peter's in Texas, you'd just collapse and I'm not comfortable with the idea of Jeremy being back down the business end of things, if you know what I mean."

 

He scrunched up his face as if he'd just swallowed a bug. "I do, thank you. And what makes you think I'll collapse?"

 

"Babe," she tenderly brushed her thumb across his cheek. "You're the cutest, but as soon as I start contracting you're gonna get all Staten and freak out. You can't deliver a baby like that."

 

He frowned. It was oddly adorable. "I am going to be fine," he insisted quietly. "But you're right, I can't deliver the baby _and_ keep you calm and mop your brow. So you just find another doctor."

 

"Easy as that?" she sighed. "Danny, finding someone you don't mind being all up in your vaginal grill is totally hard work, and that's just when you want your garden-variety pap smear. It's a whole other ballgame when there's a fifteen-pound space heater baby fighting its way to the daylight."

 

"...okay," he agreed hesitantly.

 

"And who could I trust to bring little Ricardo Castellano-Lahiri into this world? That's a big responsibility."

 

"First, I have to veto Ricardo," he stated, folding his arms across his chest, a move that made his muscles bulge deliciously. It was possible that she was getting distracted. "Second, don't worry. We'll find you someone you trust, someone who knows what they're doing. You think I'd let some two-bit hack near my woman's undercarriage?" He gave her a wink. "I got your back, babe."

 

She shifted on to her side, stuffing a cushion under her bump to prop herself up. "Thanks, I guess."

 

"See? We're whittling down this list of worries." He did a strange mime with his fists. "One by one."

 

"What the hell was that?"

 

"That was me, batting away your troubles with my awesome problem-solving skills." He shifted too, mirroring her position. "I thought it was obvious."

 

"If you say so," and she sighed again. "Not all problems are made to be solved, you know."

 

"I know." He reached out, letting his fingers trail gently down the edge of her jaw. She closed her eyes, let the peace and tranquillity he always brought wash over her. "Just airing things out helps sometimes. I don't like to think of you stressing yourself out when you should be resting and enjoying this time."

 

"Pregnancy has not exactly been on my side so far," she pointed out sleepily. "Need I remind you of the barf bucket...the sweats...the midnight deli meats..."

 

"That last one wasn't new to pregnancy."

 

"True." Still caressing her skin, he somehow managed to reach to switch off the lamp again. Darkness sank over them. "I want to sleep."

 

"I know you do, babe," he murmured. "Just relax."

 

"I'm trying." Silence, and then: "What about...Michael?"

 

"After your Fassbendy? No."

 

"Jamie?"

 

"You dated a guy called Jamie."

 

"Danny, if we leave out names of guys I've dated there'll be nothing left."

 

"Very funny."

 

"Okay," she tried again, and was surprised by how drowsy she sounded. Maybe this tactic of his was actually working... "...Luca?"

 

"Min," he whispered, and his hand stilled sweetly at her cheek. "Just go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I, in fact, couldn't get to sleep, so apologies for any glaring typos or other errors.


End file.
